Rias' OC Queen
by DoctorWhoXX
Summary: DETAILS ARE INSIDE. PLEASE AT LEAST LOOK AT THIS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK
1. Chapter 1

This challenge is to make an OC Queen for Rias, only requirement is that they be part human, any other part is up to you. Also, Akeno can still be in the story as much as you want, just not as a member of Rias's peerage. Gender and possible Sacred Gear of OC do not matter. If you accept, PM me.


	2. Character Profile

Ok, I know this isn't a chapter, but this is a possible character I made that anyone can use for this challenge. I won't be writing this myself for a very long time at least, because I have two other stories I want to focus on, but feel free to use him

-Name: Shirogane Himejima.

-Series: Highschool DxD.

-Species: Devil.

-Age: 18.

-Occupation: Kuoh Academy highschool student, and Rias Gremory's Queen.

-Appearance;

*Eyes: Icy blue.

*Hair: Black and grey.

*Height: Just under average.

*Skin tone: Tan.

*Body: Lean, muscular, and balanced.

*Supernatural Traits: A pair of Devil Wings he uses to fly.

*Reference: New 52 Tim Drake.

-Clothes;

*Basic Kuoh Academy uniform, but with a scarf.

*Battle outfit: Fur lined animal skins, that are easy to maneuver in. They are also enchanted by magic to withstand powerful attacks.

-Personality: Calm, cold, reserved, patient, subtly perverted, respectful (to people who have earned it), teasing, focused, and untrusting outside of his family and fellow peerage members.

-Likes: Winter, ice sculptures, reading, snow activities, games, and sleeping.

-Dislikes: Summer, heat, arrogance, disloyalty, overbearing perversion, and stupidity.

-Sacred Gear;

*Name: Jotun's Touch.

*Appearance: Two silver and black gauntlets reaching his elbows, and two greaves reaching his knees.

*Abilities: Able to completely manipulate the molecules in the air and freeze entire area's, as well as freezing explosions and flames by stopping their molecular movement. Any injury can cause hypothermia to take place. The greater the injury, the more severe the hypothermia.

*Spirit: Holds the Dragon Ventisca, and she is a Blizzard Dragon that is on par with the Five Dragon Kings.

-Second Liberation;

*Appearance: The gauntlets extend up to his shoulders, and the greaves extend to his waist.

*Upgrades: Enables Shiro to affect the weather, actually creating a snow cloud, which, when the snowflakes begin falling, he can use to sense opponents.

-Balance Breaker;

*Appearance: Adds a set of silver and black light armor over his entire body, with a gap at his waist to allow his coat out.

*Abilities: Greatly enhances the range and power of Shiro's ice, while also allowing him to manipulate the snowfall, such as using it to create spikes. If the opponent isn't well trained, Shiro can even absorb their magic energy, the same way frostbite absorbs heat.

*Time Limit: 1 day.

*Status: Unlocked.

-Other Powers;

*Shikigami: Trained as a Shaman, Shiro has access to spirit paper, which he can use by being in a contract with the spirits themselves.

*Magic: Shiro was trained by Grayfia in how to fight with his ice, and learned how to utilize other forms of magic as well.

*Demonic Energy: Using his Queen attribute, Shiro can use a devil's natural energy to great effect.

*Soul Sight: Shiro has always been able to see a living beings soul, and can tell what a person is with a glance. This is how he knew Akeno was part human and part Fallen Angel.

*Pocket dimension: Shiro can store his spirit paper in a specially designed dimension for quick and easy use.

*Enhanced Strength/Endurance: Using his Rook attribute, Shiro can take more and give more physical punishment than even most Devils.

*Enhanced Speed: Shiro's Knight attribute allows him to move at near invisible speeds, with only a master Knight surpassing him.

-Equipment;

*Throwing knives: Enchanted knives for long range combat, Shiro is highly accurate with them.

-Familiar;

*Kurama: A Nine-Tailed Kitsune that can change size to either small enough to fit on Shiro's shoulder, or large enough for the entire ORC to ride. He has access to all of the basic Kitsune abilities, but they are enhanced.

-Titles;

*Ice King of Kuoh

*The Frozen Shaman

-Relations;

*Akeno: He is her childhood friend and adopted brother, but they each have deeper feelings for the other. He secretly finds her sadomasochist personality incredibly sexy. Shiro has also promised that she would be his first, and he would be hers.

*Rias: Extremely thankful for her help in finding a home for him and Akeno, and he is very loyal to her.

*Issei: Finds him far too perverted, but can tell that he is extremely loyal to his friends. Shiro is fine with Issei looking at Akeno's breasts, as they are incredible, but has threatened to shatter his manhood if Issei tries to touch and peep on her.

*Kiba: Shiro wants to help Kiba get past his issues with the Church and holy swords, and enjoys training with the Knight.

*Koneko: One of the few to know that she is a Nekoshu, Shiro wants to help her face her sister.

*Grayfia: Holds an immense amount of respect for the other Queen, taking her training to heart, and always willing to work with her.

*Sirzechs: Always enjoys watching the Devil King pamper Rias, he also has a large amount of respect for him, trusting his judgment in most situations.

*Raiser: Despises how he treats Rias like a plaything that he has, and how he openly treats women in front of his fiancé.

*Azazel: Willing to allow the Fallen to study his Sacred Gear, but wishes that Azazel would pay more attention to his subordinates.

*Raynare: Wonders why her orders were changed from observation, to assassination, and believes that she may have been manipulated.

*Sona: Finds her extremely intelligent, and enjoys playing chess with her.

*Saji: Enjoys watching him fawn over Sona, and hopes his crush bears fruit.

*Kuroka: While he hates how she abandoned Koneko, Shiro wants to hear her side of the story before judging her.

-Harem: Akeno, Raynare, Kuroka, Serafall, Gabriel, Koneko, Ravel, and Mittlet.

-Biography: Shiro has always been raised by the Himejima family, apparently being left on their doorstep as a baby. Being raised by a Shamanic family meant that Shiro learned how to use shikigami and spirits, which he became quite proficient in. Over the years, he and his adopted sister Akeno grew incredibly close, and she soon told him that she was part Fallen. He didn't care, and they became even closer, even sleeping and bathing together. When he and Akeno were 9 years old, their family was attacked, with Akeno's mother being killed. The shock awoke Shiro's Sacred Gear, and he managed to kill the two Fallen. However, he was mortally wounded himself, and would've died had Rias not shown up. Shiro made a deal with her, saying that he would become her servant, and that she would take both him and Akeno in to her family. Rias agreed, and the three teleported to the Gremory Castle, where Shiro's injuries were healed, and he began a new life as a Devil.


End file.
